Sonny's Broken Heart
by RandOmTwilightChocoholic
Summary: Sonny and Chad together finally!But what happens when someone ruins it and sonny goes missing...  Please Read i suck at summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys! This is my first story so please go easy on me! Please please please Review! Good or bad dont mind ::D Thanks heres chapter 1 :)**

Sonny's broken heart:

**Chapter 1: Finally6jkio****Third Person's POV**

Chad Dylan Cooper changed the channel, just in time for 'So Random!'.

Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he was an avid fan of his rival show. Although, there really was only one reason he watched it; a certain brunette named Sonny Munroe.

God, just thinking about her made him smile, how beautiful he thought she was, the way her chocolate brown eyes melted his heart and even the way her shining hair swished when she walked.

He had wanted to ask her out for some time now, but anytime he had gotten close, she suddenly made him very nervous and he chickened out. But he had decided, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask her out. So tomorrow he was going to march over to the 'So Random!' set and ask her out, he just hoped she would say yes…

*The Next Day*

"You can do this! You are Chad Dylan Cooper, you can do an ANYTHING!", Chad was stood in from of a mirror on the Mackenzie Falls set, giving himself a pep talk.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his co-star Portlyn came rushing over.

"Chad, honey", she exclaimed, "what are you doing?"

" Oh…er…I was just…admiring my perfect face!", he stuttered.

"It is pretty perfect, isn't it?", she said, all flirtatious, as she ran her hand along his arm.

Chad was a little freaked out by her actions, he jumped back as he said:

"Uhhhh….er….I gotta go out for a few minutes"

"Where are you going?" Portlyn asked.

"Er…it doesn't matter", he retorted.

"You can tell me, I can keep a secret", she said

"OK, but don't tell anyone…I…I'm going to ask Sonny out", he told her truthfully

"Sonny…Sonny Munroe?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Eh..no reason"

"Well, OK I'm going", and with that he left.

"So Sonny Munroe thinks she can have him, well, we'll just see about that", Portlyn said as she turned around to hatch a plan…

Meanwhile, Chad's heart was beating 10 times more than normal when he knocked Sonny's dressing room door.

She opened it looking more amazing than ever: her hair was lightly curled and she was wearing a black top, a red open cardigan, skinny jeans and black heels.

"Oh, hey Chad", she said her usual bubbly self

"Er..he..hey Sonny", he managed to stammer out

"Um, Chad, are you ok?", she asked her eyes full of concern

"Y, yeah, I'm fine", he said wiping his hand across his head whilst telling himself to; Breathe, Chad, Breathe.

"Come on in", Sonny said as Chad walked in and she shut the door behind them.

"What can I do for you, Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation?", Sonny asked smiling at Chad making him nervous as usual.

"I have to ask you something", he told her

"Anything"

"You can do it", Chad whispered to himself.

He took a deep breath.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?"

"Eh…", Sonny looked speechless

"I mean I'm sorry…I'm rushing, I shouldn't have…"

"Yes", Sonny answered solemnly

"I know you think I'm a jerk and…wait, what?", he stopped

"Yes", she whispered, "I thought you'd never ask"

Chad looked deeply into Sonny's gorgeous, heart-warming eyes and smiled. A smile so full of happiness- he had never been so happy!

Sonny's smile mirrored his…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dates**

**Third Person POV**

Sonny Munroe examined herself in her floor-length mirror.

She was so excited, Chad Dylan Cooper had finally asked her out. She'd had a crush on him since day 1 and sure they fought but deep down, she really liked him and couldn't believe she was about to go on her first date with him.

The outfit Sonny had chosen was; a red dress, a grey shrug and red heels. She still didn't think she looked anything special – especially next to Chad.

She was sitting down, daydreaming about Chad when there was a knock on the door.

Sonny opened it and gasped when she saw how perfect Chad looked standing there holding a single red rose.

"Ch...Chad", Sonny stuttered, "you look…incredible".

"No, Sonny", Chad put a finger to her lips, "I look terrible, compared to you, you look like an angel"

Sonny's heart fluttered and she blushed as she took Chad's hand and they walked to the limo.

Some time later, they arrived at a movie park, (one of those parks where they show movies on a big screen outside).

"Chad, this is perfect. I love these places", Sonny smiled her perfect smile and Chad felt himself light up.

They sat back as the movie started: it was 'Twilight'.

"Twilight? Chad, I love this movie and we're, like, the only ones here…wait a second, did you set this whole thing up?", Sonny asked Chad

"You caught me…I did", Chad blushed

"But how did you know that my favourite movie was 'Twilight'? Or that the candy you bought is my favourite? And how did you know that I love my popcorn to taste like chocolate?", Sonny asked rapidly

"I'd rather not say", Chad looked worried

"Don't worry, you can tell me", Sonny promised

"Well, I…I sorta asked your mom and she gave me some tips", Chad smiled sheepishly

"You mean you asked my mom and did all this…just for me?", Sonny asked shocked

"Yeah", Chad nodded uncertain as to what Sonny was going to say next.

"Chad, that may be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me", She smiled so lovingly at him.

2 hours later they were stood outside Sonny's apartment saying goodnight.

"Chad, thanks for everything, I had an amazing time", Sonny grinned

"Not as amazing as the time I had. I think I enjoyed watching you recite the lines from the movie more than I enjoyed the real thing", he laughed.

Sonny laughed too.

"Goodnight", she smiled

"Goodnight", Chad whispered as his lips edged closer to Sonny's…

Suddenly Sonny pulled back.

"See ya tomorrow", she said as she dashed inside.

"Well that was weird", Chad said to himself, but he brushed it off as nothing.

*2 days later*

Sonny was in her apartment listening to music when she received a text from Chad.

It said:

Hey, Monroe, My girl xxx

I'm taking you out for date 2 tonight b ready at 4pm xxx

I'll be waiting.

Your blue eyed guy CDC xoxo

"Awww, I'm excited already!", Sonny screamed.

By 3.45 Sonny couldn't contain herself anymore she was practically jumping about the apartment , until the doorbell rang at 4pm sharp.

"I'll get it", Sonny yelled

She bounced to the door and opened it.

Chad smiled as he took in what she was wearing; a red top, black jeans and red converse. He also noticed her hair was straightened.

Sonny's face broke into a smile as she took in every perfect inch of his body, he was wearing jeans and a white top – he looked so hot!

He took her hand and they walked to the limo.

"I have to say – you look stunning", Chad laughed

"Well you look even better, in fact you look… hot!", Sonny burst out laughing.

"So where are we going?", Sonny asked

"You'll find out when we get there", Chad winked

Half an hour later they reached their destination.

"The Carnival? Chad I love carnivals!", Sonny exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Chad smiled and walked over to the carousel and they rode a horse together.

Then they went on the ferris wheel but got stuck at the top. Unfortunately, Sonny was terrified of heights but fortunately it meant that she had to snuggle up with Chad and both of them loved that.

They went on a couple more rides before they went home.

Chad was about to kiss Sonny like their last date when she pulled away again.

He thought it was weird again but, like before, he brushed it off.

**The Next day at 'Mackenzie Falls"**

"Hey Portlyn", Chad smiled

"Hey Chad", Portlyn smiled back, ' its time to put my plan into action', she thought to herself.

"Wanna run lines?", Portlyn asked

"Um, sure", Chad said

"I'll start", Portlyn said

"Oh, Mackenzie are you sure you're just pretending?", Portlyn asked as her character Chloe

"Of course, Chloe, you know I only love you", he replied

"But it seems so real!"

"I know, but that's because I'm such a good actor"

"Are you sure Mackenzie, are you really?"

"Yes, I have her so fooled, I will crush her so bad, she will have to leave the falls"

"Oh Mackenzie"

"Oh Chloe"

Little did Chad know that Portlyn was taping the whole thing…

***The Next Day at 'So Random"**

"Hey Tawni, can I borrow your black cardigan, you know the one with the belt?", Sonny asked

"Uh…kay. Wait why?", Tawni looked away from the mirror for the first time in 1 hour

"Coz I'm going to see Chad to ask when our next date is", Sonny replied

"Cool, where was your last date?", Tawni asked

"Oh, last night he took me bowling", Sonny smiled remembering how she had 'beaten' him, secretly she knew he had let her win.

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"Uh….uh…", Sonny stammered

"You haven't? Why not?"

"Well…well because, because I've never kissed a boy before!", Sonny admitted gingerly

Tawni looked surprised.

"Er.. why not?", she asked Sonny

"Because anytime I ever get close, I get nervous and backout", Sonny said

"Well next time he's about to kiss you, lean in and kiss him, just go with the flow", Tawni told her

"Oh…ok", Sonny replied

Just then Sonny's phone 'mooed'

"Excuse me", she said to Tawni

"Hello", Sonny answered her phone

"Hey", it was Chad

"Oh, what's up?", just hearing him made her feel like the worlds luckiest girl

"You, me, date no4, tonight, I'll pick you up at 7", he told her

"OK"

"See you tonight, Sonny", he smiled

"Bye"

*They both hung up*

***7pm That Night***

"Hey Chad", Sonny linked her arm with his as they left her apartment building

*In the limo*

"So will you tell me where we're going this time?", Sonny enquired

"Monroe, when will you learn? !'m never gonna tell you", Chad replied with a smirk

"Awww", Sonny pouted

"No, please don't be sad", Chad looked worried

Sonny tried not to smile, but then Chad realised she was faking the pout and he started tickling her.

"AARRGGHHH!", Sonny screamed whilst laughing uncontrollably

"Do you give up?", Chad smiled slyly

"NO! Never!"

"OK, well I'll just have to keep tickling you"

"OK…OK", Sonny said through ragged breahing, "I…give…up. Please…please stop!"

Chad laughed and surrendered

About half an hour later they arrived at a movie theatre called "Grandview Movies".

Chad opened Sonny's door and took her hand

"M'lady", Chad smiled

"M'man", Sonny replied

They entered the movie theatre, bought their tickets, candy, soda and popcorn. They were now going to the cinema screen when Chad turned to Sonny.

"Hey, erm you go in …I have to…er use the mens room, I'll catch up", he said

"Ok", Sonny went into the cinema screen

Sonny had found seats and was sitting down when she realised that she was the only one in there.

"Must be an old movie", she said to herself

All of a sudden a montage of pictures of Chad and Sonny appeared on the screen.

Then the real Chad appeared.

"Hey Son-shine, so this is our 4th date and I really like you. So I have a question; will you be my real official girlfriend?", Chad disappeared off the screen and came into the cinema with Sonny.

He sat down next to her and said; "So, will you?"

Sonny's face went from speechless to the biggest smile she had ever smiled.

"I would love to be", she answered

Chad's answering grin was maybe even bigger than Sonny's as he handed her a promise ring.

"Forever", he promised

Sonny leaned her head in close, Chad did the same, and, for the first time, they kissed.

For both the kiss felt like heaven, and neither one had ever been happier…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak**

***The Next Day at 'So Random'**

"Hey Tawni", Sonny grinned

"Oh…hey Sonny", Tawni barely took a notice

"Hi Nico, sup Grady", Sonny sort of danced passed the two boys

"Hi Sonny", they said simultaneously, "listen, we were wondering if you would do our science homework for us?"

The boys waited for her to give them some lecture but, instead, she shocked everyone with her response.

"OK", Sonny replied with a dreamy look on her face

"Oh my God", Tawni screamed, "you kissed him, didn't you?"

Sonny snapped out of her daydream.

"What? Er…no…pssshhh!"

Tawni glared at her.

"Ok, fine, yes I kissed Chad", Sonny admitted worriedly

"I knew it", Tawni said

"Ok, now I'm just gonna….", and with that Sonny escaped the deadly stares of Nico, Grady and Zora. She started wandering aimlessly when she caught of Portlyn.

Being the curious girl that she was she decided to follow Portlyn.

Portlyn walked into a room shouting, "Chad"

Chad? Portlyn was in that room with Chad? Now Sonny really wanted to know so she went to the door and listened this is what she heard:

"Oh, Chad are you sure you're just pretending?"

"Of course Portlyn, you know I only love you"

"But it seems so real"

"I know, but that's because I'm such a good actor"

"Are you sure Chad, are you really?"

"Yes, I have Sonny so fooled, I will crush her so bad, she will have to leave the falls"

"Oh Chad"

"Oh Portlyn"

Sonny could no longer see for the tears streaming down her face followed buy her mascara, she ran off.

Little did Sonny know that Portlyn had made Sonny follow her and then played the recording of her and Chad running lines, but replaced all the Mackenzie's with Chad's and all the Chloe's with Portlyn…

Tawni walked into her dressing room to see Sonny curled up and crying. Now Tawni very rarely showed any sympathy but this was Sonny and she looked really sad.

"What's wrong?", she asked Sonny

"It…it…it's Chad", Sonny managed before breaking down again

"What happened?", Tawni asked

"It's…all…a….an…act", Sonny said through ragged breathing

"What do you mean?"

"I….I heard him with…with Portlyn he said…he said he only loved her….and he was going…to…to crush me!"

"I'm sure that's not true, maybe, maybe he was just running lines with her", Tawni tried to reassure her

"He cant have been, he said my name!"

"Oh…well tomorrow when you are feeling or more importantly looking better, you should confront him! I'll make you look so hot! Show him what he's missing!", Tawni was excited about tomorrow

***The Next Day***

"I don't know about this…", Sonny started but was cut off by Tawni.

"Don't give me that! You are going to march over there and show that boy what he is missing" Tawni told Sonny firmly

"OK", Sonny wasn't sure but she agreed out of fear.

Chad's POV:

Meanwhile…

"Sonny's avoiding me, she won't answer any of my calls or texts", I complained to Portlyn," and when I called her house last night her mom told me she didn't want to speak to me"

"Oh well, she didn't deserve you anyway", said Portlyn edging closer to me

What? How could she say that. **I** was the one who didn't deserve **SONNY!**

"Well, now that you're single, maybe you and me could have some fun…", Portlyn said whilst climbing onto my lap.

"Portlyn! Get off! I don't like you that way, I'm in love with Sonny!", I said trying to push her off – hold up, did I just say I was in love woth Sonny? I guess that's true, no scratch that, it's definitely true! I love Sonny Monroe!

But Portlyn was still on my lap and I had to go tell Sonny I love her!

"Portlyn, Get off!", I yelled but she just wouldn't budge

Suddenly, she put her lips to mine and started kissing me!

Ewww! She was a horrible kisser! I pushed to try and get her off, but she was adamant that she wasn't going anywhere.

Eventually I managed to get her off, but it was too late – I realised this as I spotted the brunette I loved running away down the hall.

I called her name and she turned around, tears completely covering her face as she half-spluttered, half-screamed at me

"I HATE YOU! I never wanna see you again...EVER!", Sonny threw the promise ring, I gave her, at me before turning and running, or rather stumbling as she was wearing huge heels.

I ran after but it was too late. I hated myself…

Sonny's POV:

I made my way to the 'Mackenzie Falls' set wearing the ridiculous outfit Tawni had picked out and made me wear it consisted of: a ridiculously short skirt, a very, and I mean very, revealing t-shirt and killer heels that I could barely walk in.

As I was walking I was thinking about what I heard, secretly, I was hoping that they were just running lines. I really liked – oh who was I kidding? I loved Chad Dylan Cooper! I wanted him to love me too. And who knows? I probably just got it wrong. I mean he wouldn't do that to me…would he?

I got my answer as soon as I walked onto the set to see Portlyn sitting on Chad's knee making-out with Chad! Chad, my Chad! .GOD!

I gasped, turned and ran. I was too upset and heartbroken to face him.

I kept on running when I heard my name being called, I turned around to see him – the boy I was in love with or rather the boy who just broke my heart.

Tears were streaming down my face causing my mascara to run.

I could barely see as I screamed at him:

" I HATE YOU! I never wanna see you again…EVER!"

I threw the promise ring, he game me, at him.

Then I turned and kind of ran/stumbled away.

I heard him follow me but he was too late…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Missing**

Chad had gotten a call about 3 hours later from Tawni wondering if Sonny was with him.

"What? No, she's not with me. She ran off about 3 hours ago", Chad told Tawni

"Why did she run off?", Tawni asked worriedly

"Well…er…she er…kinda caught Portlyn kissing me", Chad admitted

"WHAT?"

"Well, it wasn't my fault"

"How could it not be?", Tawni practically screamed at him

"Portlyn attacked me!", Chad tried to defend himself poorly

"Uh…no wonder she's missing after everything you've done to her"

"Wait – she's missing?"

"Yeah"

"Isn't she at home?", Chad was getting really anxious now

"No, her mom called me o ask if she was with me and u told her she wasn't, so I told her I thought she would be with you", Tawni explained, " but obviously she isn't, so I'm gonna call her mom back and she's gonna call the cops"

"OH MY GOD! Sonny! She…but…love…NO! I need to go find her", Chad was frantic now

"No, Chad wait", Tawni tried but Chad had already hung up…

1 hour later Chad was wandering about looking for Sonny. Where could she be? He had checked everywhere: her favourite resteraunt, her favourite park, her favourite shop, her favourite bookstore, the movie theatre where they first kissed, the carnival and the bowling alley.

Where was she?

*Meanwhile….*

Sonny's POV:

I hope no-one finds me.

I hope I just crawl under a rock and never see anyone again.

And I especially hope I never have to set my eyes on Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Ever. Again. Ever.

My face was a mess, my very reavealing top was soaked, both my heels were broke and to top it all off, it was absolutely FREEZING outside, and I was hardly dressed for the weather!

The worst thing was, I couldn't stop crying.

As much as I didn't want to cry any more tears over *gulp* Chad, I just couldn't stop!

AAARRRGGGHHHHHHH! It was so frustrating!

Chad's POV:

Where was she? I have looked everywhere.

Sonny Monroe – the girl I loved – was missing and it was all my fault. What if something happened to her? Oh God! She had to be OK, she was my Sonny. My Sonny who loved Twilight, my Sonny who hated heights and my Sonny who recited lines from movies.

Wait! That's when I realised, our first date at the movie park!

She wouldn't definitely be there, but it was worth a shot.

Third Person's POV:

Chad jumped in his convertible and sped, as fast as his car would take him, to the movie park.

As he was driving, a million thoughts were racing through his mind: was Sonny at the park? If she was what would she say to him? Would she let him explain? Would she listen to him when he told her loved him?... Did she love him back?

Eventually, Chad reached the movie park.

He pulled over and started running around the park, frantically looking for Sonny.

He was just about to give up, when he found her, crawled up beneath a tree – still crying.

Chad rushed over to her and sat down.

As he sat down, he realised she was wearing a very revealing outfit.

"Why is she dressed like that?", Chad wondered to himself, "Do you know what? I don't care I just want her to be ok"

"What are you doing here?", Sonny gave Chad a sour look, "I thought I made myself clear earlier…let me put this in a way you'll understand – I. Never. Want. To. See. You. Again!

"Sonny, let me explain", Chad started

"No, Chad, there isn't anything TO explain, I heard your conversation and then I saw you…I…I…I saw you kiss HER!", Sonny screamed and started crying.

"Shhhh, it's OK", Chad pulled Sonny into a hug

"D…d…Don't touch m…me! Just g-g-go AWAY", Sonny pushed Chad

"Sonny, you have to listen. The kiss was fake – Portlyn attacked me! I tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge. You have to believe me. I'm not lying to you – I wouldn't please believe me, please", Chad begged.

Sonny turned around and looked into his eyes for a split second, and she knew, she just knew, that he was telling the truth.

"OK, I believe you, but what about the conversation?", she questioned him

"What conversation?"

"The conversation I heard you having with Portlyn, where you said you had me so fooled and you were going to crush me. The one where you said you only love Portlyn", Sonny's face fell again

"Sonny, you must have heard us running lines"

"I cant have, because when she was talking to you she called you Chad, and when you were talking to her you called her Portlyn and you said my name"

"What? Sonny, I love you. I wouldn't do that to you, Portlyn must've-", Chad started but was cut off by Sonny

"Wait, what did you just say?", Sonny asked

"I said I wouldn't do that to you"

"No before that – you said, you said you love me", Sonny smiled

"Oh, right-well….yeah I love you, Sonny Monroe. But we need to find Portlyn-"

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper", Sonny smiled

Chad picked Sonny up and kissed her with the most passion he had in his body.

After what seemed like hours, Sonny spoke. "As much as I'm enjoying making out with you, and believe me - I am, I think we need to find Portlyn and confront her"

Chad laughed and then agreed, so hand in hand, they made their way to Chad's car.

They enjoyed a long drive together before reaching the 'Mackenzie Falls' set where they searched for Portlyn, to find out what really happened with the conversation…


End file.
